


A Sign Of Stars

by Kitsune_Angst



Series: Everest [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Autumnleaf, Blossompetal, Bonesnapper, F/F, F/M, Flora - Freeform, Fluff, Honeystone, I swear there’s fluff later, Kismet, No fandom just random story, Pebblefur - Freeform, Raggedpelt - Freeform, SO, Sharptooth - Freeform, Silverstars, Smokesky, Stonetooth - Freeform, Sunfire - Freeform, Swift - Freeform, Swiftforce, Swiftsnap, Taipan - Freeform, Valorous, begonia, dawnmist, frost - Freeform, jawbreaker, rush - Freeform, stream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Angst/pseuds/Kitsune_Angst
Summary: Prologue:The dawn sky was hot and dry , She was not patient, she was deadly. “Now…       Now I don’t have much time. Just slit its neck, eat the heart and take the spirit” she muttered under her breath grimly, after all coyotes are easily killed.
Series: Everest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139519
Kudos: 1





	1. Hunting Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Useing warrior cat terms bc I say so

Rush sat with great patience as dusk rolled around, the savanna was beautiful here, she started into the horizon, her green eyes reflected it perfectly, under her right eye a single scar stood. Just under her eye, she had a pale yellow pelt, mixed with her midnight black spots. She being a King Cheetah had on her back thick strips, her longest one came as a faint start on her forehead, and became a thick silver-blue stripe down to the bottom of her tail where it ended as black engulfed her tail. She had an orange muzzle with a single scar on it,that bled into the rest of her pelt. That represented an ember,her tail was slimy plump and she had a scar from a claw scratch on her right shoulder.

Her ears pricked as she heard the approaching footsteps of another cheetah, at first she thought it was Swift, a elder isabelline (Cream) cheetah with very pale creamy-yellow fur and dark gray spots and blue eyes.

But as the sound became closer it turned out to be Stream, a young wooly cheetah she wasn’t a short fur like the others she was one of the only long furred cheetahs. With much more vibrant yellow fur (for a cheetah) and charcoal black spots, she tends to come across as weak and too friendly if you're very new to her. But lay a claw on one of her friends pelt and well… nice knowing you.

“Hey rush can we go hunting!” She mewed happily, Rush gave a sigh “Sure” She said as she got up and stretched , they made their way to a grassy patch, ‘the preays always great here, we’re bound to find something’ she thought as she picked up a scent, gazelle scent. Stream seemed to know as she picked it up, Rush turned her head to a clear area and nodded. Stream made her way there quietly and quickly, rush made her way to the opposite end. Without knowing it that gazelle was as good as dead, she and Stream watched and waited for the perfect moment. As soon as it put its head down she flicked her tail and Stream bolted towards it, it ran using its full speed in a sprint for life. ‘Stupid idea never run at full speed’ she thought.Rush then came into the run as well, Stream tripped its back legs and it fell, luckily towards her, she grabbed its neck as soon as she, could and with all her strength she bit into its throat and killed it.

“Alright that’s enough a plump gazelle will be enough for the coalition (clan),to feast let’s tell Silverstars we’- We’re done hunting…” she trailed off with fear as when she turned around to go back. What met her eyes shocked her to the core, a coyote with its heart ripped out that left a huge wound, that by the time she found was decaying. With that Stream turned and when she saw it she opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came out…


	2. At The Coalition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones short I’ll post another today

Rush made her way to the leader's tree where Silverstars sat in the branches shielded from the sun, her deputy Sunfire lay beneath the tree. Sunfire was an erythristic (red) cheetah with dark red spots, he had dark orange eyes and his spots were bigger around the top of his back where they faded near his stomach. Silverstars must have had a glance at Rush’s and Streams fearful eyes. Because she got herself up and made her way down the tree. Silverstars was a Maltese (Blue Chinchilla) Cheetah giving her a frosty appearance with light blue fur and pale blue under fur, alongside that she had rosettes with a dark blue outer color and silver blue on the inside. She had dark eyes, intimidating if you're not from her coalition, yet still her eyes held great patience and they were warm and welcoming. She was normally calm.

“What’s wrong?” Silverstars asked with concern, “We were hunting and as we went to leave and we found a coyote, with its heart ripped out and the rest left to decay and and and rot.” Rush said quickly and fearfully, Stream stood with her eyes wide and pupils thin, she was holding the gazelle by its scruff as why she did not speak. Silverstars eyes dilated as she spoke, she was clearly in shock as to what had happened. She took some time to think before she spoke again “I see… take me and Sunfire there.” Silverstars said with a scared curiosity, Sunfires head rose curiously as his name was said. Silverstars turned to Stream “You should put that away until we get back” She said calmly.


	3. Decaying

By the time they got there the body looked worse than before surrounded by vultures, Silverstars and Sunfire were horrified. Silverstars gulped and Sunfire was at a loss for words, after what seemed like an eternity Silverstars said “ Alright the gatherings tonight, we’ll tell the others then” she paused “Let’s keep this between ourselves for now.” ‘I forgot the gathering! It’s every full moon… I wonder how the other animals will react’ she thought. “What will we do with the body then?” Sunfire questioned, “we’ll take it somewhere close to the coalition but not enough for them to find it” Silverstars decided. Rush made her way to the vultures, and gave a threatening hiss. And leaped forward, her fur bristling,scaring them off, Almost immediately gagging at the smell. Normally kills were eaten and the bones were buried, but this one was left to rot, wasting the meat especially considering how plump it was. 

“Alright let’s go!” She said, obviously faking enthusiasm as she turned, Sunfire growled “this is gonna be fun…” Stream hadn’t said anything the entire time but now she spoke up, “I know a place, it’s a ravine with some bush’s close by…It could work?” She said, “I agree,” Silverstars said and Sunfire and Stream nodded. Silverstars Sunfire and Stream dragged the body to where Stream led them, it was actually a decent place: a few rocks, a couple trees bushes lots of shade. It was amazing she almost forgot about the rotting body she was holding, she dropped it. And the others did too, “Well that was quite the experience” Sunfire said, his normal bravery coming back as he set it down, Silverstars just ran away from the body and started panting, from the smell she guessed. “Here’s a great spot to bury it” Stream said, calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K next chapter tomorrow or the next day


	4. At The Gathering

Once at the Gathering,Rush started feeling self conscious ‘what if they don’t believe me, what if they think I did it, what if they make fun of me‘ she thought as the leaders discussed news. To make herself feel better she went over the leaders she knew, she already knew Silverstars and Sunfire so she skipped them. She looked up and saw Stonetooth, a dark gray coyote with light gray spots on his muzzle ‘old age’ she guessed,and a gray under fur, He had a deep voice .Then was his deputy, Raggedpelt was an orange coyote who had many battle scars, his biggest one forming just above his shoulder and ending where his toes were. Then there was Valorous, he was a fearless lion with a scar across his left blind eye, he had a black mane and an orange-yellow pelt. His deputy was a lioness, her name was Kismet she was a pale orange Mosaicism, meaning she had black patches on her pelt. Then came the meerkats their leader was a lean yellow pelted female with grayish stripes she didn't know who their deputy was… Then came the most intimidating group, the cackle of hyenas, their leader was known as Bonesnapper she was an oversized striped hyena, with yellow chipped teeth and dark blood red eyes. She had more scars that anyone else there, as Rush looked closer she found that Bonesnapper had blood on her snout. Bonesnapper’s deputy was Jawbreaker, he was a young yet strong hyena who looked similar to Bonesnapper in pattern, he had one ear torn off and was quite intimidating alongside Bonesnapper. The hyenas were intimidating and tensed her up again, so she went over the healers instead. First was their healer Flora, she was a Chocolate cheetah so she had darker fur, she was young, undersized and kind, with a loving voice. The band of coyotes had two healers as one was an apprentice, firstly was an Albino (white) coyote named Frost, he had blue eyes and no scars. His apprentice was a gray coyote with a lot of scars on her back right leg, she had a permanent limp but seemed happy training to be a healer, she was very young and she had blue eyes. The lions had one healer, a dark gray lion with yellow teeth, one of her upper teeth stuck out of her mouth. She was old and known as Sharptooth. The meerkats had a pale sandy meerkat as their healer; she didn’t know their name. The hyenas had a small yet feisty hyena as their healer known as Swiftsnap, she was pale gray with slightly darker gray stripes. Her ears pricked as she heard Stonetooth say “One of our coyotes has gone Missing for two weeks now.” The crowd quickly dissolved into chatter, “ actually, we found a dead coyote on our territory” Silverstars spoke up, silencing the crowd, “was it an orange male” he asked skeptically, she paused to remember. “Yes” she said with a hint of fear, “well…”started, Bonesnappers voice, “it sounds suspicious, that you just happened to come across the body hmm…?” Stonetooth spoke again. “I don’t mean to be rude but, are you sure one of your cheetahs didn’t do it.” “What! Of course not” Silverstars bristled, Bonesnapper spoke again “that may be true… But always best to be on the safe side of things right.” She paused “perhaps until you can prove yourself innocent, we have Sunfire run your coalition” Silverstarss fur bristled even more, “ Is anyone else listening to this stupid idea” she demanded, which shocked some animals, she was rarely angry. Valorous spoke next “well if you're so sure you're innocent, then it won’t be a problem for you to prove that you didn’t do it.” “That does sound responsible,” Kismet said, “I must say I agree with Valorous and Kismet,” Raggedpelt offered. Silverstars sighed in defeat “fine… But don't think this is the last you’ll be seeing of me” she growled.


	5. Exile

Once back at the coalition, those chosen to come were petrified with shock. Silverstars climbed to the tree that they used for shade, she made her way to the branch that hung towards the center of the clearing. 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the sacred branch for a clan meeting!” Silverstars yowled, other cheetahs gathered under the branch, they must have seen her fearful expression because all the elders (4) kits (7) and pregnant cheetahs (2). Had gathered there too, “ it is time I told you something for it may be my last chance to speak with you for quite some time,” her voice rang out, she explained the body gathering and then… “ Therefore the leaders have chosen to exile me until I can prove my innocence” she said with a hidden pain. The crowd had dived deep into chatter. 

Until a cry of pain came from Autumnleaf, a regular cheetah with orange eyes, she was one of the pregnant cheetahs with kits due soon. Autumnleaf had collapsed ,Flora rushed over to help, she put her paw on Autumnleaf. “Her kits are coming!” Flora announced, “ Quick get a stick, so she can bite on it when the pain comes!” Flora ordered Swiftbreeze, Swiftbreeze was a speckled cheetah, meaning she had much smaller spots closer together, and a lot more. She had light blue eyes. She didn’t have to be told twice, she rushed to the closed stick and grabbed it, she quickly gave it to Autumnleaf and waited patiently. The rest of the coalition had gathered round blocking Rush’s View, after a minute or two Flora said “Well done you have two She-cats and a Tom.” “I’m a proud father,” declared Pebblefur, a Maltese (Black chinchilla) meaning he had light gray fur and almost white underfur and gray spots.

“Wait, if Silverstars is in exile who will lead us” A voice called out, everyone (other than Autumnleaf and her kits) let out panicked yelps and dissolved into scared chatter. “I will lead” Someone called out, everyone looked up to see, Sunfire Next to Silverstars on the branch, “but will you go to the Moonpool!” Blossompetal, called out “I will go to the Moonpool, but not for a leaders nine lives. I will go for guidance.” He said with authority, he looked at Silverstars with kindness “you should go, I’m sure you will be able to return soon, and may Starclan light your path.” Silverstars nodded and said “ and yours also”, she began to climb down the tree, and walk away. ‘This isn’t right, she didn’t do anything wrong…’ Rush thought.

By the time Rush managed to draw her eyes away from the horrid sight. Autumnleaf had made her nest in the nursery. Rush decided that it was best to be positive and made her way over, Autumnleaf had just finished grooming her newborn kits. Rush’s pupils dilated with awe, Autumnleaf “there adorable aren’t they,” she nuzzled the strongest gray Tom with yellow ears,paws,muzzle and tail tip. “His name is Honeystone,” they turned there heads to the She-cats. They were similar in pelt colors, the first one was yellow with light gray under fur and muzzle, “her name is Dawnmist.” Autumnleaf said. The other one had pigeon gray fur with yellow underfur and paws. “And her name is Smokesky'' she said with pride, “there perfect'' Rush said softly, Autumnleafs gaze darkened “I just hope Silverstarss going to be okay, she doesn’t deserve this.” She said hopelessly, Rush looked up “it’ll be okay, Silverstars is innocent she’ll be back soon… She has too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ima just post all chapters up until this point


	6. Hopeless (Part 1)

Sunfire looked at the coalition with anxiety, he knew that until he and the coalition could prove Silverstars innocent, he was responsible for the wellbeing, state, form, actions and health of the coalition. These were now until Silverstars returned his cats.

The realisation gave him mixed feelings, for one he was mostly courageous at the new challenge, then again if he messed up or if anyone did anything wrong, he was to represent that part of the coalition. Those were his main feelings but that did not mean that he didn’t have anymore, he felt respect for Silverstars trusting him, he felt a small almost nonexistent part of him that called for him to do ambitious things,such as never help Silverstars, and just keep the leader position for himself, saying she died and take nine lives for himself, but he pushed the thought away as soon as it appeared. He felt disappointed that he wouldn’t be as feared as the other leaders since they had all received their nine lives from Silverpelt.

He began to think about Silverpelt; they were the warrior ancestors of all animals, but Silverpelt was only the place that their warrior ancestors lived, different animal spirits become different things that light the sky. Cheetahs become comets, hyenas asteroids so one, and all can rest and join the stars for as longs as they want, Silverpelt was a wonderful place where borders don’t exist and all quarrels are gone, is was also where omens and prophecies come from.

He then remembered what Blossompetal had said, ‘But will you go to the moonpool!’, he got up and stretched ‘ I will go but first I have to wait until moon-high,’ he thought to himself, he looked over to the small fresh-kill pile ‘ I’ll have to send out the hunting patrols’ he decided, “let all cats old enough to gather their own pray gather here beneath the sacred branch for a clan meeting!” He called out, soon other cats gathered around ‘good I have respect’ he said mentally. “Since Silverstars has been exiled I will take place as leader, but for now we shall not worry ourselves with this, I will be going to the Moonpool tonight for guidance. That being made clear we need a hunting patrol, Rush you will lead one with Stream, Blossompetal, Begonia and Taipan clan dismissed.” He turned and climbed down proud of himself for his authority, ‘maybe hunting will calm them’ he thought, he watched as they left then shook out his fur and blinked, he walked towards the bottom of the tree where cats half slept and relaxed in its dappled sunlight. He found a free spot and began to fall into unconsciousness but still only halfway there, before he knew it seconds became minutes, minutes into hours, then he’s woken up by the sound of pray being dragged back, he lazily forced his head up and saw Rush with a impala and Stream with two lepus spps hanging from her jaw. The others were helping Rush


	7. Hopeless (Part 2)

Silverstars felt hot under the burning sky as she had been walking for too long to keep track of, she felt a small rush of energy as she spotted a small tree ‘at last, shade!’ She thought she began to make her way over just to find out that she had been hallucinating, ‘again…’ she thought it had been the eighth time today, well she assumed it was getting harder to keep track of it.

If it wasn’t for the Bonesnapper she wouldn’t be in this mess, as much as she wanted to believe that Bonesnapper was just trying to be cautious with the situation, she couldn’t shake of the feeling that something was off about the way the Gathering went, it was as if someone had been manipulating the conversation forcing it to go the way it did causing this result, she had a suspicion that Bonesnapper wanted this outcome but there was no way anyone would believe that.

She looked up realising that she had been looking at the ground for a while, then in the distance she saw what looked like a tree and began to make her way over. The heat made every step burn and her exhaustion didn’t help, but as she neared she found herself shocked that it wasn’t a mirage, so naturally she began quickening her pace. And by the time she made it under the cooling shade of the young tree the heat, hunger, mirages and raw exhaustion had gotten to her and she collapsed and let unconscious take over.

She didn’t dream but she did have a great sleep,the dark black that had surrounded her as she slept was soothing, and a perfect way to take her mind off the heat. As the darkness shaded her she felt an unearthly mist surround, her pelt pricked with a mixture of unease and caution‘ perhaps its Starclan’ her mind hoped, she half opened her eyes to find a silvery blue outline of a semi transparent cheetah walking towards her, the cat had stars in her pelt and Silverstars instantly knew the cat came from Starclan “S- Swiftforce.” She recalled him from her Nine Lives Ceremony, an event that no animal could speak of what happens, he was the leader before her and a good one at that, he stopped in front of her his orange-pink eyes glimmering. “Beware the amulet of fire, beware the one who seeks for power, it will bring an eternal night alongside it doom unless the chosen one is discovered soon.” Then a strong breeze came as he closed his eyes, he then proceeded to fade into the mist as she awoke. 

Her eyes went wide as she found herself in her old den back at the coalition, she turned around as saw that half her tail was inside the wall of her den ‘this is a dream, I’m not really here’ she realised. She turned around and made her way outside seeing as there was nothing to do in there, she decided to check on her cats to make sure they were okay, she made her way to the nursery where the kits and their mothers lived until the litter was six moons old, then the kits become apprentices and the mother would go back to being a warrior, medicine-Cat, hunter ect. She saw Autumnleaf and some other kits she didn’t recognise, ‘those are her kits’ she assumed she made her way to the warriors den, the warriors and hunter shared a huge den and the medicine-cat(S) had a separate den with a river running through the inside rim. Since the medicine den was a cave it was very shaded,out of the corner of her eye she saw Flora in a deep slumber by the looks of it she had fallen asleep while working with herbs as she had goldenrod in her mouth and was muttering what different herbs do. She turned to leave and made her way outside where she turned to leave, by the time she made it to the centre of the coalition she heard a gasp and turned around, Rush was looking at with wide eyes.


	8. Night Wispers

Rush couldn’t believe her eyes, though it seemed impossible for her to be there she was looking her straight in the eye just as she was, Rush had been having trouble sleeping since Silverstars exile constantly worrying about her leader,she had decided to grab a piece of prey to eat then came across this. “H-how…?” She stammered at a loss for words, Silverstars Looked up for a moment “…I don’t know” Silverstars looked back at her “but I do know this; Beware the amulet of fire beware the one who seeks for power, it will bring an eternal night alongside it doom, unless the chosen one is discovered soon.” Then as if just a light in the mist she faded with the coming wind.

“T-that didn’t just happen, I-it was just a dream… Right,” she whispered to herself, she made her way to the fresh kill pile to gray a shrew. As she ate her shrew she began to process what had just happened; Silverstars had just been in the middle of coalition, given her a prophecy, then proceeded to fade into the wind as if she had never been there in the first place. ‘I probably should tell someone’ she thought ‘ well out of all my clan-mates who do I trust most’ she asked herself, without a second thought the name came to mind ‘Stream’. Stream had always been Rush's best friend since they were kits, they grew up together and trusted each other with their life, If there was anyone she could trust it was Stream.

Rush finished eating her shrew and made her way to the warriors den, she got to her nest and curled into a ball to stay warm, and let the unconscious that had been nagging at her take over. Her dreams where a mess that night, a mix of her fears and stress that had been constantly biting at her, at first she was running from a cackle of hyenas led by Bonesnapper and Jawbreaker. Then the ground underneath her gave way and she way dropped into a seemingly endless void, the hyenas had fallen in as well but then proceeded to disintegrated, but before Bonesnapper faded she looked her in the eyes and with a low growl she said, “ Blood will rise to claim its prize” then in the blink of an eye she was gone.

She felt a few push’s on her back and with a couple tired blicks she awoke, it turned out Stream had been waking her, “Mhm what is it” Rush murmured, “well you were twitching a lot a I assumed so had a bad dream.” Stream informed Rush, Rush was pleased she that her dream wasn’t real, “yeah I did kinda have a nightmare…” she told Stream, Rush turned her head around and looked at Stream. “I think I should tell you something” in a lowered voice she added “ but not here we can’t let anyone hear us,” they made their way out and sat together in a more quiet place of the coalition. Once they were sure no one could hear them Rush spoke, “I saw Silverstars- “how” she was cut off by Sunfire, Stream flinched as it seemed the tom had appeared from thin air. “Alright listen up” she began as they sat down “ I was having trouble sleeping so I went to grab a snack from the fresh kill pile, and as I made my way out she was just there! In the middle of clearing but the thing is she was kinda transparent, like a Starclan cat or something. She told me this; Beware the amulet of fire beware the one who seeks for power, it will bring an eternal night alongside it doom unless the chosen one is discovered soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I already have a lot of this written I will upload whenever I can


End file.
